D2D (device to device) communication is anew communications technology that allows UE (User Equipment) to perform direct communication under a condition by establishing connections with the help of control and assistance of a specific system, or by automatically establishing connections completely by UEs.
The existing D2D communication technology can be classified into the following two major categories:
a cellular D2D communication technology that includes two manners: system assistance and independent UE completion, for example, LTE-D (Long Term Evolution-Direct); and
a non-cellular D2D communication technology, for example, Bluetooth, or a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) related technology that includes WiFi Direct (Wireless Fidelity Direct), WiFi Display (Wireless Fidelity Display), or TDLS (Tunneled Direct Link Setup), and the like.
However, all D2D link discovery methods in the prior art are discovery of a single D2D link, and a technical problem of low resource utilization exists.